Let $A$ and $B$ be the endpoints of a semicircular arc of radius $2$. The arc is divided into seven congruent arcs by six equally spaced points $C_1$, $C_2$, $\dots$, $C_6$. All chords of the form $\overline {AC_i}$ or $\overline {BC_i}$ are drawn. Find the product of the lengths of these twelve chords.
Solution: Let $\omega = e^{2 \pi i/14}.$  We can identify $A$ with $2,$ $B$ with $-2,$ and $C_k$ with the complex number $2 \omega^k.$

[asy]
unitsize (3 cm);

int i;
pair A, B;
pair[] C;

A = (1,0);
B = (-1,0);
C[1] = dir(1*180/7);
C[2] = dir(2*180/7);
C[3] = dir(3*180/7);
C[4] = dir(4*180/7);
C[5] = dir(5*180/7);
C[6] = dir(6*180/7);

draw(A--B);
draw(arc((0,0),1,0,180));

for (i = 1; i <= 6; ++i) {
  draw(A--C[i]--B);
  dot("$C_" + string(i) + "$", C[i], C[i]);
}

dot("$A$", A, E);
dot("$B$", B, W);
[/asy]

Then $AC_k = |2 - 2 \omega^k| = 2 |1 - \omega^k|$ and
\[BC_k = |-2 - 2 \omega_k| = 2 |1 + \omega^k|.\]Since $\omega^7 = -1,$ we can also write this as
\[BC_k = 2 |1 - \omega^{k + 7}|.\]Therefore,
\[AC_1 \cdot AC_2 \dotsm AC_6 = 2^6 |(1 - \omega)(1 - \omega^2) \dotsm (1 - \omega^6)|\]and
\[BC_1 \cdot BC_2 \dotsm BC_6 = 2^6 |(1 - \omega^8)(1 - \omega^9) \dotsm (1 - \omega^{13})|.\]Note that 1, $\omega,$ $\omega^2,$ $\dots,$ $\omega^{13}$ are all roots of $z^{14} - 1 = 0.$  Thus
\[z^{14} - 1 = (z - 1)(z - \omega)(z - \omega^2) \dotsm (z - \omega^{13}).\]One factor on the right is $z - 1,$ and another factor on the right is $z - \omega^7 = z + 1.$  Thus,
\[z^{14} - 1 = (z - 1)(z + 1) \cdot (z - \omega)(z - \omega^2) \dotsm (z - \omega^6)(z - \omega^8)(z - \omega^9) \dotsm (z - \omega^{13}).\]Since $z^{14} - 1 = (z^2 - 1)(z^{12} + z^{10} + z^8 + \dots + 1),$ we can write
\[z^{12} + z^{10} + z^8 + \dots + 1 = (z - \omega)(z - \omega^2) \dotsm (z - \omega^6)(z - \omega^8)(z - \omega^9) \dotsm (z - \omega^{13}).\]Setting $z = 1,$ we get
\[7 = (1 - \omega)(1 - \omega^2) \dotsm (1 - \omega^6)(1 - \omega^8)(1 - \omega^9) \dotsm (1 - \omega^{13}).\]Therefore,
\begin{align*}
&AC_1 \cdot AC_2 \dotsm AC_6 \cdot BC_1 \cdot BC_2 \dotsm BC_6 \\
&= 2^6 |(1 - \omega)(1 - \omega^2) \dotsm (1 - \omega^6)| \cdot 2^6 |(1 - \omega^8)(1 - \omega^9) \dotsm (1 - \omega^{13})| \\
&= 2^{12} |(1 - \omega)(1 - \omega^2) \dotsm (1 - \omega^6)(1 - \omega^8)(1 - \omega^9) \dotsm (1 - \omega^{13})| \\
&= 7 \cdot 2^{12} \\
&= \boxed{28672}.
\end{align*}